The one that got away
by 12talbo
Summary: When a 16 year-old rich girl moves with what's left of her family to 'La-Push' she is amazed by how much the cold place is special. And even more amazed by how a local boy can make her forget her promise to herself: to NEVER fall in-love again. Seth/OC
1. Preface

First, all rights go to their owners I don't own a thing and blah blah

2nd I just dreamed this story and well, I decided to write it

Lol tell me what you think (':

"In another life I would be your girl  
>we'd keep all our promises<br>be us against the world  
>in another life I would make you stay<br>so I don't have to say you were  
>THE ONE THAT GOT AWAY . . . "<p>

-Flashback-

"Stop it you know I'm ticklish !" I told him, laughing . But he continued tickling me . that's how we looked ; two 15 year olds just having fun at the beach .He answered by just kissing me when I asked him what will happen when I move to a reservation close to Seattle .

"Don't worry , I won't fall for these tall blond hot LA chicks " he said simply, then smiled at me with his smile that calms me down every time.

"Then I won't fall for these muscular tan tall guys" I said "and you know Seattle is full of them . We just laughed . That day , the day before I left started as the best day in my life . But ended as the worst.

"I have to go" he just said and kissed me lightly ; I continued sitting there until my mother told me to come inside . I have a beach in the backdoor of my house .But no money can't buy you a time machine. I wish I could find one ,go back and change so many things .As I walked into my house that most of it was now in boxes , we are leaving to a cold place called 'La Push' close to Seattle .It will be hard because I hate the cold .That's why I love LA so much . "oh come on shorty don't be sad" my brother told me . Yup . That's me .A 15 year old 5.2 , when all my friends are like 6 . I'm pretty sure my hair is longer than me . That night , when we had dinner , changed everything .

My mum was picking up the phone while me my brother and my soon-to-be step father were eating with here . "Oh no" she said with her hand on her chest . "Oh no" she said again . I go up from my chair but before I got to her she said "OK thanks" and hung up the phone . "Sweetheart?" she said and walked to me .

"Whats wrong ?" I asked not understanding what made my mum so quiet and scared .

"Its Chris" she said . I was confused but before I got a word out of my mouth my mum was telling me . " He was in a car crash" she said . From there I couldn't hear anything that anyone told me , I think she was trying to tell me exactly what happened.

" W-wh-what ? I-is he ok ?" I asked . But my mum shook her head witch told me no. Tears started to run through my eyes and I just murmured 'no'. And fell on the floor.

"Madison , honey" my mum told me . My brother and my soon-to-be stepfather got near us while my mum was hugging me . This was the thing that broke everything from the worst year ever . n . no . no . this is not happening .

That day , I swore I would never fall in love again .

I was watching the raindrops on my window . it was 2 months since Chris died . We were on our way to our new house , after , for the last 2 months we were traveling the world . I was never so happy to move from LA . Everything reminded me something from this horrible year . I pretty much didn't talk to anyone for the last 2 months , it annoyed my brother , though I really didn't care . All of this was to much for me .

Once I got to my new house , I just ran upstairs , wanting to go to my room but a music studio was before it . music is my life . I sing , I write , I dance , I play the piano guitar and drums . it helps me get over stuff . it helps me free my mind .


	2. Smile

**Hello (:**

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes and stuff**

**Here is chapter two **

"josh nooo !" I woke up screaming after I fell asleep in the studio , trying to free my mind a bit . I didn't sing for at least 4 months , after my brothers death I couldn't do anything , I was devastated , he was my best friend .And that's when the timing was perfect , we always knew we had a shape-shifter gene in our family , from my mum , so when Tyler started to have these mood swings I thought he was pregnant , my mum understood that the legends were true , and he shifted in my final show in Hollywood's talent , my old school . I found out the truth that night . and I knew everything will remind me of josh , my half brother that died two weeks after my best friend Amy , got shot and killed , both in front of my eyes .What had me a bit stable was my boyfriend that died two months ago . I just have bad luck .And I give people bad luck .

"Maddie" my mum was calling me while walking in the studio "Tyler isn't answering his phone , he went tot the other pack or however to call them . heres the address , can you go get him ?

"Sure" I answer and take the piece of paper from my mothers hand , and walk down to my car . We are filthy rich , my son of a bitch dad had a lot of money , so now that he is in jail it was given to us and my mum got richer as the years went by . I have a red convertible Ferrari , it will probably stand out because from what I understood people here don't have much money .

As I drive through the streets I get a lot of glares and shout-outs , though I don't know any of the people out now . I have here 3 friends ; Stacy , Jane and Demi , I know Stacy since I remember my self , and Jane and Demi I know from stacy , I was here a few times since I moved to LA at 5 .

The house is very small , but there is a lot of field , in front of the house there are a few parking spaces , though I doubt any of them use cars with them being were-wolves and shit . I knock on the door and a girl with 3 scars on her face opens "hello" she says with a smile .

"hey" I say and there is silent until I speak again "I'm Madison , Tyler's sister" I tell her " is he here ?"

"Sure" she says "come in" I follow her and see about 10 pumped up boys and my brother , there are also 2 little girls , and a few girls .

"What do you want brat?" Tyler looks at me annoyed .

"You to drop dead" I say and the room laughs , what did I say that was funny ? "you aren't answering your phone so mum send me as your babysitter " I tell him "now come on" I look up to see a boy , that I think is my age but looks way older as he drops his glass of water . the guy next to him laughs . "are you okay?" I ask , it broke on his foot .

"Yeah come on" tyler said and rushed me out . OK ? "So little sis" he says as we walk to my car "how are you enjoying your first day in the sunny and hot La Push ?"

"Yeah I wish" I say and start the car "I hate the cold" he smiles . "You know were not all weird creatures that are warm all the time" I say and he laughs .

"You wish you were a weird creature that's warm all the time" he says . Well that is true .I smile . "Wait ! freeze !" he shouts .

"What?" I laugh and he looks at me "I got out the first smile and laugh from Madison okins for the last two months !" he smiles .

"Don't get used to it" I say and park the car in the driveway . "What's that ?" I ask and point a blue car and Tyler's face lighten up . "Oh" I say "just try not to crush this one !" I shout and he runs to the car .He crushed every single car he ever got . This is the same one since my sweet sixteen .

I walk inside the house to see my mum just hung up the pictures , there is one of me , Tyler , Josh and my half sister Alyson . well we are all half siblings . me and josh share a father , me Alyson and Tyler a mother but Tyler and Alyson have no connection with josh except the fact that josh was my brother . Tyler's dad ran away the second he found out my mum was pregnant , Josh's mum died while giving birth , and Alyson's dad is my step dad , who is also my best friends who passed away a few months ago dad . my dad raped my mum and she got pregnant with me , when she found out she found my father and he made her marry him . so basically I'm a mistake . that's why my dad hates me .

There is another picture of me with my blond hair and highlights , until I was 7 I had very dark hair and than it turned blond , everyone said I colored it , and I was bullied until I was 12 so that just gave them another reason . I dyed it back to brown and I still have brown hair .

There are a few more pictures of all of us alone , and of me and amy .and josh . but then I spot a line of photos of me and amy . every year since we were 6 we would take a picture on the 8th of march , since that's the day we became friends , next to a huge movie poster , we grew up so mush and we compared all the photos in one long picture frame , and there it is . I miss her like hell , she died the day my mum and her dad told us they were getting married , we saw that coming since 6 years before Alyson was born . why it took so long ? no one knows .

My thoughts are interrupted by a phone call . Joe . my boy best friend , he's the geekiest geek out there , but he is my best friend , and I love him . "hello ?" I ask .

"hey shortie" he says , full of joy . Shortie is my nickname , since I'm so short it hurts . that's the only difference between me and my father , I am a spitten-image of my dad .

"hey" I say , happy to hear his voice and suddenly I'm very happy , hell knows why , the minute I left that house I'm like that .

"tomorrow Black butterflies is coming out you remember ?" he asks . 'Black Butterflies' is a book we both like , well a sequel , it's a trilogy , and this is the last book , the first one is called 'black heart' and the second 'black wind' . its basically about a war , and a love story of course .

"how can I forget ?" I ask happily . I've been waiting for a year since 'black wind' came out .i finished it in less than a day , even though Im dyslexic .

"coming mum !" he screams "anyway my mum is calling me" he tells me .

"tell her I said hey" I say .

"sure thing" he tells me "good luck tomorrow if we don't speak until then .

"thanks" I say "bye" I hang up . Joe is the best person I know , he is the best friend any one can ask for . he was always there for me , so was Amy , but she isn't here right now .

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is ! a bit short but next chapter will be longer , it will be up by Sunday !<strong>

**Anyway , I will be updating my profile soon and there will be links to how basically the new characters look like in my head . **

**Don't forget to review ! xx**


	3. A golden eye

**I an soooooo sorry my computer was out for like a month and everything was written and damm it's all gone**

**And I was in Colombia for a month and I barely had time to write anything in my notebook**

**But anyway , here is (finally) chapter two .**

**And like always sorry for any grammar mistakes .**

My mum is way too 'mumish' , too paranoid . Like when I tell her I am goin to the beach for a walk or a run she is just like "with who ?" "when are you coming back ?" stuff like that , like any mum but she really needs to know that I go for jogs and to the beach alone , like everything I do , for the last months at least .

As I sat down at the same rock I sit on every night , I hear another wave crash ,it relaxes me , never understood why but it does . that's why I loved L.A , the beach was pretty much in our backyard , and the waves were sick there . Not that it's flat here , they are pretty much like in L.A plus the cold . I hate the cold . I hate rain . I hate storms . They scare the crap out of me . So basically I hate the weather here . I'm not my brother that is always warm , I don't into a animal o whatever , honestly , I never wanted to know too much about all of this , the less I know the less the FBI can get out of me , and the more sane I stay .

My thoughts were interrupted with a light from the woods , and like an idiot I decided to go check what it was , but before I got up it was gone , and it wasn't really a light , it was more of a sparkle , of an eye , a golden one . It came again and I started running towards it , but it was gone again . what the hell ? I got one step closer and I hears feet , on leaves , from where the eye-like-thing was and it was gone again . Was it an animal ? But before I could think I heard my name , and when I looked to where the voice was coming from I realized it was my mum , and all my thoughts were gone when she stated getting mad at me that I was supposed to be back already .

* * *

><p><em>"I'm out of touch , I'm out of love , I'll pick you . . "<em> my alarm clock sounded and I switched it off the second I could. Damm it was the first day of school. I hate first days .I got up and went to my closet, it's really big, it's like a room, not as big as mine but. . Well big. I pulled out the shorts and top I wear every morning before I go for a run. I put my shoes on and went down . As I went downstairs I was not surprised that I was the first one up , like every morning . I found my way to the door and walked towards the beach , the moment I got there I stated running , thinking about what happened , was it all a dream ? Or was I imagining it ? Or maybe I'm just crazy, no one goes to the woods , let alone at night . I kept running for about 10 minutes until someone bumps into me . "Can't you see ?" I asked him .

"sorry" he said and looked at me "Alyson , right ? Tyler's sister ? " he asked me as he gave me a hand , I didn't take it and got up on my own "don't worry I'm not a pervert , just Seth" he told me .

"oh right I remember you !" I said "how's your leg ?" he raised an eyebrow in confusion "you know , you smacked a glass on it" .

"oh right ! " he said and looked at me " yeah its cool " he told me and I smiled "and I didn't smack it !" he said in a 5-year-old way .

"of course , you were just so amazed by my beauty that you dropped it" I laughed " Anyway I should really get going " I told him as I walked away , he raised his hand in a wave sort-of way . I turned around to his direction "oh and its Madison , Alyson is my sister and I'm not sure 'Tyler's sister' is a name " he laughed " see ya around , Seth" he nodded and I went back to my house for a shower .

When I got into my house , smiling , not knowing why , I saw my to-be-step-dad on his way out "good luck kid" he told me when he saw me and left , on the table there were a bunch o pancakes , and if I want one of them I should be ready before my brother gets up .

After I finished in the shower I went to my closet and picked the first thing I say , a pink top says "haters gonna hate" and a pair of jeans .

As I walked down stairs I saw Tyler eating with like 5 people that I have no idea who they were pancakes. "You know that's for me, right?" I pointed at the plate that he was eating "that one was yours" I pointed at the other empty plate.

"Oops" he says "but it's not like you ever eat anything!" he says and ears the last pancake.

"I actually do "I say "and I actually like pancake" I say and go to the fridge."Shit" I mumble as I look at the clock. "I'm gonna be late" I say and go to where the keys are and take mine.

"So you'll be a little late, big deal" my brother said.

"Some of us don't want to get in trouble on our first day, you know" I told him and got out. I think I heard him saying 'only the boring ones'.

I walked to my car , and got in , I turned on a CD my friend gave me for my birthday and I started driving to school . I sang with the CD and it was playing rude boy by Rihanna when I got to school. "Oh so there is the traitor!" I heard Stacy scream and I got out of my car and hugged her , Demi and Jane came after to hug me . "I missed you girl !" Stacy said and hugged me again . she introduced me to a few other people "this is Jason , Nick , Danielle , Christian , Liam and Rose" she stopped for a second "where is Justin and Naomi ?" she asked the guy that I think his name was Liam . Liam was a tall guy with very dark hair and tanned skin , almost all of the boys looked like that , it was creepy , but there was one guy very short , the girls were tall and had dark hair , I am the only short one that her natural hair is blond and has green eyes , no wonder I look exactly like my dad .

"Probably making out somewhere" he answered "did you see Scarlet?" he asked .

"What missing your girlfriend already ?" the short guy named Jason asked .

"Very funny" Liam said " I just didn't see her yet" .

"There she is" Demi said and pointed on this crappy car that a dark haired girl was in. Liam went to her and they hugged each other.

"That's yours?" Jason asked and pointed to my red convertible .

"Yeah" I said .

"Wow" Jason said " mind if I drive a bit in it ?" he asked me .

"You wouldn't be able to touch the brakes " Nick teased him and then laughed .

"Wow laughing at your own jokes" I said "it's better no one laughed" I teased him and Liam came with the girl that I thought was Scarlet.

"Oh here come the freaks" Christian said and pointed to a blue car coming here " looks like they got upgraded , a new pet" he said and they all laughed , but as they came closer I noticed its my brothers car "how pathetic , the new guy got the same tattoo " he said .

"That new pet" I said and looked at him "is my brother" I looked away and saw my brother waving to me , I waved back and then the bell rang so I went to class with Scarlet Demi Stacy Liam and Jason .

The day went on very quickly and it was already lunch before I knew it . "rotten beef again , joy " Stacy said as we sat down next to Scarlet and Liam "oh stop making out you two" she told them and they sighed . I took my fork and a second before I got the vegetables into my mouth Stacy stopped me " don't , I suggest you don't" she said .

"It can't be that bad " I said and took the fork , I spitted it out a second after it was in my mouth "what the hell" I said and everyone at the table laughed .

"It ain't LA no more" I heard Tyler's voice behind me and then I saw him walk to the bin and he left , I guess the seniors time is up . In the table where they sat I recognized two people from class and that were yesterday when I picked up Tyler , and Seth. He other two's names I thought were Colin and Brady and the other two were Collin and Brady .

"Hey" I heard Demi's voice "earth to Madison" she knocked on my head me "okay guys get the bucket" she said .

"Okay okay I'm here!" I told them and looked away "what were you saying ?" I asked Stacy .

"That you have an amazing voice" she told me " come on , sing"

"Pass " I said and luckily lunch break was over and we had to go back to class .We all walked away after we threw whatever that was in our trays . We went to the lab and finished the day .

-Seth P.O.V-

"I'm telling you , she was looking at me" I told Brady as we got into his car "wow you really need a new car" I said as I opened the door .

"Yeah great 16th birthday present " Colin said .

"At least I have a car" he said and started the car "and not using my mum's car" he looked at me , Brady laughed .

"Yeah yeah" I said "you will laugh when I buy my car " Brady started driving towards my house, there was a bonfire that night .

"yeah how long are you saving ?" Colin asked "or will your girlfriend buy it for you ? Or maybe your bloodsuckers?"

"Even if that will happen , at least I have my driver's license" I said .

"Seriously man" Brady asked "did you even talk to her ?" . This is not going very good , I only saw her last night and not even then did she know it was me .

"Yes" I said " this morning , for a few seconds " I looked away " but Tyler told me he will bring her tonight"

"She knows ?!" Colin and Brady asked together "who told her ?" Brady asked . "Does Sam know ?" Colin asked .

"How should I know ?" I said "I think Sam knows , but what's the problem ? less explaining to do" .

"did you know her dad is in jail ? " Colin asked after a few minutes in silence " there are rumors he killed someone"

"dunno" I said "but who cares , its her dad , not her" I said .

"yeah but still , it's kind of freaky" Colin said and I looked at him "whatever man" he said and the rest of the ride was silent , not that It was such a long way but still . when we got home I saw my mum cooking and my sister watching TV . "I'm home !" I screamed .

"geez it's a small house you don't have to scream" Leah said "and I'm watching a movie so be quiet " she turned back to the TV .

"what are you watching ?" I took the remote .

"Iron man 2" she answered and looked back at the TV , I went to the fridge and took some pasta or what ever and heated it . after that I joined my sister to finish the rest of the movie . "Oh come on ! they don't have to finish it l like this !" she screamed at the TV "I want them to confirm the next one already " .

"they already have" I told her "at The Avengers premier ?" I looked at her with my know-it-all face and went upstairs .

**And there it is ! this time I won't say when I will update cause I don't really know , but I hope it will be soon .**

**And as always , please review ! it will make my day . **


	4. Legends

**Sosososososo sorry I didn't update sooner**

**I just didn't have the time or the spirit lol**

**sorry for any grammar mistakes **

**So to the chapter**

**BTW – who saw breaking dawn part two already ? I swear I never cried like that it was so amazing the change they did !**

"Come here" Tyler said as he wrapped his arms around me ,it was dam cold, and I was with nothing but a top and jeans ,he was damm shirtless.

"Buy a shirt" I told him and then I saw some fire. I am scared of fire. No ,terrified is the word, it freaks me out. "Remind me why I had to come?" I asked and he just smiled and ran towards all of the shirtless dudes that probably turn into giant dogs too. This place is a freak show. I smiled and sat down.

"You don't look like siblings" someone told me .

"Yup" I said "I am actually an undercover spy and I am pretending to be part of his family to tell the FBI all about the fact that you turn into giant dogs" I looked back and heard a laugh.

"You do realize that we have to kill you now?" he looked at me again .

"I murdered two Bratz dolls" I said "I wouldn't piss me off" he held his arms up and laughed.

"Okay you win" he smiled "I'm Embry by the way" he held his hand out to me .

"Madison" I said and shook it. "Who's the little girl?" I asked pointing to a three year old-ish girl.

"Claire" Embry said and took another bite from his hotdog "and that over there" he pointed to the boy who was playing with Claire "is nanny Quil". Quil shot us a look ."Okay look" he started pointing at people "that's Sam" he pointed on a guy that was kissing a scarred girl "and that's Emily, his fiancé "he kept pointing "that's Jacob" he pointed on a guy who was hugging a seven year-old. "Over there" he pointed on two people making out "is Paul and Jacob's sister ,Rachel " his eyes kept moving "those are Colin and Brady, but they are in your class so you probably know them" and I did . "Those are Jared and Kim" he looked at another couple "that is Leah" he pointed on a girl with short black hair.

"That's weird" I said "I thought only boys can turn into big dogs" he laughed.

"We thought that too" he said and continued "those are the elders ,Sue Billy and Quil, yes they are related" he caught my look "and I think that is it ,you already met Seth, and I don't know if you knew but that guy over there is Tyler" I chuckled .

"I will remember that for my report" he smiled. I looked behind me to see Tyler eating something. I wanted to go home. Now. It was way too cold and I was not planning on getting any closer to the fire: my second worst fear. Right after thunder and lightning storms. "Thanks" I whispered as I got up and Embry smiled at me. But the second I got up I fell down.

"Watch where you're going!" I told the man who bumped in to me. And then I looked and saw the man was Seth. Something about him was inviting, making me want to get to know him better. No. I will just get hurt again.

"We really need to stop meeting like this" his voice was so sweet. No. Get that thought out of your head, Madison." Where are you going?" he asked. God I loved that sound. Okay, I need to stop this, _now_."Madison?"

"Huh?" I asked "Oh". I looked down.

"Billy's about to start" he looked me in the eye. I could look at him forever. No, forever doesn't exist.

"Come on" he took my hand and made me sit down, same place as before, but Seth was sitting between me and Embry. "Have you ever heard the legends?" He asked.

"Some" I answered "I heard about the third wife" he smiled, waiting for me to continue "and" I stopped "that's it" I smiled. He is so cute. No. relationships only lead to heartbreaks.

"Well then you'll love the others!" he was so happy and small. I mean, he was huge: but his spirit was so young. Like mine _used _to be. I smiled, trying not to look in his eyes.

"How long do you think?" I thought I heard behind me "I say, two weeks".

""You don't know her" Tyler's voice was obvious to me "I would say a month" I looked beehing me and saw him looking away "but considering the state she was for the last few months?" I heard hesitation "I would say two, maybe three".

"And you don't know imprint" that voice was familiar, Sam maybe? "She'll give in, maximum a month". I thought I saw Seth look at them, but in a second, he looked at me again. He kept smiling. What the hell were they talking about?

"She is at too stubborn" Tyler's voice said: good thing, or sometimes bad, he didn't know my hearing was great. Over the ordinary according to the doctor.

"no way" the first voice said, I could not remember his name, which was weird because my memory was pretty good when it came to names "if he tells her" he hesitated "maybe a week" he said "though he doesn't want to. No idea why, it will make everything easier".

"Because he wants to give her a choice, Paul" Emily's voice I did recognize from yesterday morning. Ha! Paul. I will remember that. "And will you shut up?" she stopped "she is here!" were they talking about me?

A man in a wheel-chair started talking "come here!" he yelled to everyone not already sitting by the camp-fire. After everyone sat down he began talking again. "our kind has been out there for many, many years, just waiting for the danger to come, welcoming it, even." The woman that sat next to him smiled at me, she looked kind of like Leah. "But how did it start?

"There are many theories, but there is one, most believed to be true: the legend of the witch." He looked at me. Ouch? I think he noticed my look because he smiled and whispered "nothing to do with it" I smiled.

"There are many supernatural creatures out there, many not known to us. But a few are known, the vampires" he looked as if he could spit at that word, he would. Wait. Vampires?

"Yes there are vampires out there" Seth looked at me like he could read my thoughts "but I'll tell you the whole story later" I smiled again.

"There are also believed to be witches. The legends say that they drew attention, physically ugly, but very attractive, each of them had a gift: control water, erase memories, and the list goes on. One witch, _Cantatus-Animali_ , who had the ability to talk to animals. She was in the forest in the area, when she came across a wolf, an alpha wolf, that all his pack had been killed, leaving him and his pup. Animali was very drawn to him, for an unknown reason. As they talked, she fell in love with the wolf.

"After a while, she turned him human, along with his pup. After the transformation the wolf, now named by the witch _Lupus_ _Quillayute_, as where the name 'Quileute' comes from, was disgusted by the witch, the witches were horrible for humans, looks, smell and voice. He was also mad that she turned his nature, making him human was a repulsive thing for an animal. He sworn to protect his son from any danger.

"As Lupus' son, Catellus, grew older, he married and had 3 children, names unknown to any. Those are all our old relatives. A few generations later, a cold one came by, making two young men change their shape, into a wolf. Not knowing what has happened, they went to live in the woods, that did not last long as they shifted back to their human form, they understood what they had become, something that was a known fact back then, in any form, shape-shifters." As he finished the story, everyone got up to get hotdogs.

"Classy" I told my brother "really, Tyler" he stuffed more food in his mouth.

"So" Seth asked as he sat back down, with a half eaten hotdog in his hand "wanna hear about the vampires?" I nodded "well as you understand, they are the cold ones" of course I did! I also how to make peace in the middle east. Wait. Does that mean there are vampires near us? "yes, "but they are totally cool!" again with the unspoken questions. No one could read me, I was a closed book, a mystery to some.

"leach lover" Jared coughed. Nessie gave him a look."But not your parents Ness!" and I repeat, what?

"Different story" and again "They don't kill people, they only drink animal blood" another fear, is it like the myths? With the sun, garlic thing? "they only sparkle in the sun" he needs to stop doing that! Can my life get any weirder? The answer is yes. "Now Nessie is whole different story" there are a lot of weird stuff going on here, the golden eye that came in my dreams is one of them.

"So Nessie was born half human half vampire" he looked at my confused face "her mum, Bella, was human when she got pregnant from a vampire called Edward" he looked at my more confused face "i have no idea how that's possible, they are supposed to be frozen from the inside" he smiled at my terrified face "no no no" he laughed at me "they are really cool guys, I go to their house a lot actually, I can take you if you want".

"I'll pass" he chuckled as I talked. "What?" i laughed, my first REAL laugh since, well, a long time ago.

"I will take you there!" he smiled "you will beg me to take you" he looked at Nessie "Hey ness" she looked at him, giggling "she is afraid to come to your house, tell her its not that bad!" she skipped to us and sat on his lap.

"its not bad at all!" she smiled at me "you'll love it! especially aunt Alice, she likes all of these cloths too, she doesn't let me wear the same thing twice!" she laughed and played with seth's hair "you need a haircut" she told him.

"oh i do?" he asked she nodded "after you! your not even a year old and your hair is longer than you!" he laughed with her.

"not cool Seth" Jacob jogged towards us "stealing Ness like that" Seth held his hands up as jacob went to his car to take Nessie home. "Having fun yet?" he looked at me. His eyes. God his eyes. No, I need to stop thinking like that! "Everything okay?" He asked me, I nodded as i saw Tyler backing away, barely able to see him i screamed his name.

"Shit" i whispered.

"Everything alright?" he looked at me, damm I loved looking at him. No. _Get these thoughts out of your head_ I told myself. "Yeah" I answered "Just Tyler was supposed to take me home".

"I'll take you" his face lit up with expectation "come on I'll give you a ride, my mum will let me take her car" he pointed at a crappy old car. "Come on, I won't rape rape ypu" I stopped smiling, he noticed it, how the hell does he notice everything? "I mean, you kept me company all night! I owe you" His puppy dog eyes. Dammit.

"Well" he looked at me "what the hell?" he smiled and took my hand.

"come on" he whispered, then yelled something to his mum, and he led me to the car. "New model?" i asked.

"you know it" he closed my door and in a second got in the front seat and started the car "the newest, 1957, something like that" he laughed.

"better than mine" he smirked "can I look?" I asked pointing to where the CD's were, he nodded telling me which ones were his. Green day, Muse, thats mostly what i found. "Any good music?" I said as i flipped through The Script CD's.

"What?" he asked shocked "you don't like the Script?" he looked at me "is that even possible?".

"never heard a song before" i confessed. "I heard one that was on 90210, none of the other". he looked at me again.

"We need to fix that" he told me "we have time for one song" he took the CD case "here" he gave me the CD that was called '#3' "put track 4" I obeyed. "This is my favorite song" he turned up the volume "_It was February 14th valentines dayyy"_ He sang horrible. I laughed.

"you are off key!" I told him he just laughed "Okay I must admit, it is a good song" I told him.

"Ha!" he pointed at me _Take that rage, put it on a page Take the page to the stage Blow the roof off the place _the man can't sing. "Thats funny" i said, he looked at me, confused. "that's what my brother used to tell me" he smiled as we stopped by my house "we didn't finish the song!" I laughed.

"Tomorrow" he smiled "I'll take you home after school tomorrow, go with your brother in the morning" he turned the music a bit down, I smiled "Nice meeting you Mister Clearwater" I shot my hand out so he would shake it.

"Nice to meet you too, miss Okins" he shook it, I smiled and got off the car and walked towards my house smiling. Without even bothering, I dreamed about Seth all night.

**So what do you think? I really am sorry that I don't update often. I just really am having a hard time now and I also have no time, so this will be kind of short. I really am trying to update as soon as I can but I keep getting this writers block, and when I have an idea I don't have time to write it down. I basically already finished the story in my head. But to get it on paper is kinda harder.**

**Oh and I didn't say, in this story there is only one pack.**

**About the legend and names, I did some research and found out that in the real legend about how the wolves came to be there is a witch that changes a wolf in to a man. And from there it is just my crazy ideas.**

**The names I translated to Latin:  
>Catellus<strong>- is a puppy_  
><em>_**Lupus**__- wolf  
><em>_**Cantatus**__- enchanter  
><em>_**Animali**__-animal  
><em>_**Quillayute**__- the name of the tribe's language -not Latin but you know-_

_**And that it I guess**_

_**Please R&R. xx**_


End file.
